23:39 PM
by terkenewt
Summary: Kala insomnia melanda dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan bersama Sehun—mantan pacarnya—Luhan hanya bisa berpikir bahwa rindu sepihak itu terasa menyebalkan. [hunhan / bxb]


Nampaknya malam ini aku tak akan bisa lelap dengan nyenyak. Sepulang sekolah sore tadi, aku ketiduran selama dua jam dan bukannya segar, aku malah bangun dengan pening menusuki kepala seperti dirajam jarum bertubi-tubi. Larangan tidur menjelang petang memang ada sebabnya, ternyata.

Untung besok adalah Minggu. Kalau Senin, bisa-bisa aku ditahan di luar gerbang dan tak diperbolehkan ikut upacara bendera karena bangun terlambat dan datang terlambat.

Biasanya aku bakal langsung mengantuk kalau mengobrol di sosial media dalam posisi berbaring, tapi aku malah semakin bosan saat tiga pesan yang kukirim kepada teman-teman terdekatku tak dapat respon sama sekali. Dibacapun tidak. Apa yang mau diharapkan? Semua orang sedang enak-enaknya beristirahat tengah malam begini. Kecuali aku, tentu saja.

Terlalu bosan karena mata tak kunjung berat, aku memutuskan untuk menyeduh susu cokelat dan kemungkinan makan sedikit kue. Siapa tahu makanan manis dan sesuatu yang hangat bisa membuat tubuhku lebih nyaman dan akhirnya tergoda untuk tidur.

Namun sepertinya, aku memang tak diizinkan untuk istirahat.

Segelas susu sudah habis diteguk, dua potong kue—yang tadinya kurencanakan akan dimakan sedikit—sudah ludes masuk ke dalam perut, dan hasilnya tetap gagal tidur. Aku masih diam di meja makan dengan mata segar jelalatan ke dalam lemari makanan, mencari camilan yang bisa disantap.

"Kalau sudah habis, aku harus kembali ke kamar, lalu tidur." ingatku pada diri sendiri, sambil mulut mengunyah keripik kentang. Aku tak peduli lagi apabila esok pagi buta Mama mengomel gara-gara makanan di dapur berkurang dalam waktu semalam. Bilang saja anak kesayangannya lapar saat tengah malam, urusan beres.

Satu bungkus keripik tinggal bumbu dan potongan kecil di dasar, dan sesuai janji, aku kembali ke kamar, mematikan lampu, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Aku memejamkan mata, dan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan malah datang menghampiri pikiranku.

Sialan!

Ini sih namanya keterlaluan!

Bagaimana bisa aku malah mengingatmu setelah ngemil di tengah malam begini?

Kenapa pikiranku jadi seegois ini, sih? Dia terus memutar kejadian yang pernah kita lalui tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku bisa tidur jam tiga pagi saat ayam tetangga mulai berkokok.

Lebih sialan lagi, semuanya berlarian di kepalaku, mulai dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu, jadian, sampai akhirnya kita putus karena pikiran kita yang masih kekanak-kanakkan. Semuanya ada, terputar sebentar-sebentar sampai pusing rasanya.

Ya, sudahlah. Daripada mengumpat tak jelas malam-malam, lebih baik aku menikmati. Anggap saja aku lagi nostalgia sendirian.

Kamu tahu? Aku seperti sedang menonton film yang bintangnya aku dan kamu.

1\. Hari pertama di SMA, kita masuk ke kelas yang sama. Meski begitu, kita ada di kelompok berbeda. Aku bersama orang-orang pendiam, sedangkan kamu bersama mereka yang tak bisa diam. Kamu selalu jadi yang paling menonjol di kelompokmu. Alasannya, kamu paling aktif dan berisik. Itu sangat menggangguku.

Dulu aku tak terlalu menyukaimu. Tapi malang nasibku, salah seorang teman berkata padaku di sela-sela pelajaran Sejarah Korea yang membosankan.

"Luhan, Sehun bilang dia suka kamu."

Aku menanggapinya sambil lalu meskipun setelahnya gosip tentang Si Ganteng Sehun yang menyukai itik buruk rupa mulai menyebar sampai ke kelas sebelah. Ingin tertawa, rasanya. Pikirku, aku harus ngapain kalau kamu suka aku? Itu kan urusanmu. Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan dapat tatapan penasaran dari para penikmat rumor itu?

Satu bulan aku bersikap masa bodoh. Dua bulan aku merasa bodoh. Tiga bulan aku dibodohi perasaanku sendiri.

Salah satu hari Jumat di bulan September, kamu dan dua temanmu—Jongin dan Chanyeol—tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis di ruang bahasa, tepat di sebelah bangkuku. Dengan wajah sok benar, kalian pura-pura ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar Klub Bahasa Inggris padahal ada misi yang akan kalian tuntaskan. Setidaknya begitu menurutku, mengingat kalian punya wajah-wajah tak bisa dipercaya.

Pemateri yang menyadari ada tiga makhluk baru di kelasnya langsung meminta kalian berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, sekaligus menyebutkan alasan mengikuti klub, wajib menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

Chanyeol, dengan senyum lebar penuh percaya diri memulai lebih dulu. _"My name is Park Chanyeol from X-1. I want to join this club because English is fun and interesting."_

Aku tahu dia itu bohong besar. Dia lebih suka tidur ketimbang belajar _tenses_ atau menghafal kosakata baru.

Disusul Jongin, si penebar seringai nakal. Saat dia tersenyum canggung karena merasa Bahasa Inggrisnya tak terlalu bagus, para siswi menahan pekikan gemas. _"My name is Kim Jongin from X-1. I joined English Club to get more knowledge."_

Apalagi ini. Pencitraan sekali. Mungkin maksudnya adalah supaya lebih banyak dapat gebetan.

Terakhir adalah kamu yang tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Mukamu itu ingin kuhina, rasanya.

 _"I'm Oh Sehun from X-1. I want to join English Club because…"_ Kamu diam sebentar untuk menatap keseluruhan penjuru ruang. _"…Luhan is here."_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa saat seluruh anggota tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak bisa membedakan apakah jantungku berdebar karena malu, atau mau.

2\. Setelah pelajaran renang selesai, kamu tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang saat itu sedang merapikan barang-barang di dalam tas. Kamu menahanku supaya tinggal lebih lama sementara teman-temanku yang lain menunggu di area parkir. Sebelah tanganku yang bebas dipegang olehmu hingga sebatang cokelat berbungkus aluminium foil tahu-tahu sudah ada di genggamanku.

"Aku suka kamu. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Jelas aku kaget. Pakaian renang basah yang kumasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik sampai jatuh.

Orang semenarik kamu malah suka padaku yang kalau namanya ditanyakan pada orang lain, akan dijawab, "Luhan yang mana, ya?"

Seharusnya aku tahu diri dan tidak membiarkan rumor yang dulu merebak menjadi nyata. Tapi mulutku yang nggak tahu malu itu malah menjawab, "Iya, aku mau."

Setelahnya, kamu tersenyum kelewat senang dan melayangkan tinju ke udara.

Sehabis membereskan semuanya, kamu mengantarku ke parkiran. Di sana Baekhyun dan Minseok menungguku. Raut wajah muram mereka berubah menjadi terbingung-bingung saat melihatku berjalan berdampingan bersamamu, dengan jaket jeansmu ada di tubuhku.

"Ini nggak bisa dipercaya!" pekik Minseok.

"Kalian baru pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, sementara Baekhyun memerhatikanmu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki. Matanya menyipit, menilai apakah kamu pantas untukku, atau sebaliknya.

"Di kelas kamu selalu banyak tingkah, makanya aku nggak percaya kamu bakal bisa mencuri hati Luhan." katanya, membuatmu mengerutkan alis tanda tak setuju. "Tapi kenapa saat berdekatan dengan Luhan, kamu jadi lebih diam?"

Minseok berdecak malas. "Jangan sok polos! Sehun diam begitu karena dia salah tingkah."

3\. Ketika sekolah kita terpilih sebagai peserta Lomba Sekolah Sehat, semuanya berubah menjadi sibuk dari pagi buta sampai sore menjemput selama tiga hari berturut-turut, mempersiapkan segalanya demi meraih penghargaan dari pemerintah. Pada hari penilaian, sibuknya bertambah. Apalagi aku dan kamu sama-sama ditunjuk sebagai ketua dua dari sepuluh bidang Kader Kesehatan Remaja. Aku di bidang uji laboratorium, sedangkan kamu di bidang tanaman hidroponik. Saking sibuknya mengurus ini itu, kita baru bisa makan siang pukul dua. Itupun tergesa-gesa.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya makan di kantin, Pak Guru Kim menghampiri, menepuk pundakmu. "Hun!" panggilnya akrab. Matanya melirik piring berisi setengah porsi nasi goreng di hadapanmu. "Oh, belum beres makan?"

Kamu menoleh untuk menatap pembina bidangmu. "Sebentar lagi selesai, Pak."

Guru yang mirip Nobita itu mengangguk maklum. "Nanti langsung ke kebun, ya!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Kemudian, dia pindah ke sebelahku. Tangannya jatuh di puncak kepalaku yang kemudian dia usap-usap penuh kasih. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang menantu yang sedang diperlakukan baik oleh mertuanya. "Luhan, Sehunnya Bapak pinjam dulu, ya. Habis penilaian LSS kalian boleh berduaan sepuasnya. Sekarang putus dulu demi tugas negara."

Aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Benar-benar seperti mertua, tingkahnya. "Iya, Pak."

Setelah berkata bahwa dia harus mengurus hal lain di ruang guru, dia pamit.

Tak lama, makananmu habis. Kamu meneguk air mineral dari botolnya, lalu berkata padaku. "Putus dulu, ya! Aku mau selingkuh sama sawi hidroponik. Kalau aku sudah bosan pacaran sama dia, kita balikan lagi. Kamu semangat uji boraksnya!"

Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku, menatapmu yang sudah mulai beranjak. Kembali menghabiskan sisa nasi setelah bilang, "Oke, Bos!"

Bukannya pergi, kamu malah berdiri di tempat sambil mencebikkan bibir. Aku bertanya ada apa, kamu dengan manja berkata, "Semangati aku balik, dong!"

Tawaku lagi-lagi pecah.

4\. Waktu itu hujan lumayan deras dan aku tanpa tahu diri minta dibelikan kue beras di dekat kosan Chanyeol yang katanya enaknya selangit. Kupikir kamu bakal marah dan bilang kalau aku banyak maunya. Nyatanya kamu mengiyakan dan bilang, "Ayo! Sekalian ambil motorku yang diparkir di kosan Chanyeol."

Sepulang sekolah kita hujan-hujanan demi kue beras. Sudah dapat, hujan-hujanan lagi ke kosan Chanyeol.

Di kosannya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan perut lapar. Beruntung, kamu adalah teman yang perhatian, kamu belikan satu porsi juga buat Chanyeol.

Karena hujan semakin deras dan sama sekali tak memungkinkan untuk ditembus pakai motor, kita memutuskan untuk tinggal sampai reda. Kita makan kue beras yang sudah mulai dingin di atas karpet. Sudah dipastikan aku yang paling lahap karena yang mau memang aku. Tapi suapanku yang kesekian terhenti saat melihat wajahmu yang nampak tak sehat. Kamu merapatkan jaket jeans di tubuh tinggi besarmu dan sesekali menyedot ingus.

"Kamu pucat. Apa kena flu?" tanyaku sambil meraba kulit wajahmu yang hangat cenderung panas.

"Ah, besok juga sembuh." ucapmu santai, memasukkan kue beras ke dalam mulut tanpa selera.

"Maaf, ya. Aku memaksamu hujan-hujanan cuma buat makanan, jadinya begini." ungkapku tulus penuh sesal.

Di sela-sela wajah tak sehat dan mata sayumu, kamu tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, yang penting Luhan senang."

5\. Ini adalah saat kita musuhan pada bulan keempat hubungan kita. Aku lupa apa alasannya, yang pasti waktu itu aku mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok di kosan Chanyeol. Kamu memang tidak sekelompok denganku, tapi kamu juga bertujuan ke sana untuk mengambil motor seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencibir saat kamu—dengan wajah datar, judes, dan super minta ditonjok—berjalan mendahului kami. Waktu itu kamu sangat menyebalkan, tahu!

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya kita sampai di kosan Chanyeol.

Selagi keempat temanku masuk, aku tetap di luar, menghampirimu yang sedang mengeluarkan motor dari tempat parkir. Aku lagi kesal padamu dan kamu malah bertanya-tanya tentang apa salahmu padaku. Kita beradu argumen sebentar. Sebenarnya aku yang terus mengataimu, kamu hanya diam sambil sesekali menimpali dengan kerut di alis tanda tak setuju.

Kemudian ketika sabarmu sudah habis, kamu menyalakan mesin motor, berniat meninggalkan.

Tapi Fortuna sedang ada di pihakku.

Motormu mogok dan aku yang sedang kesal-kesalnya cuma bisa menahan tawa.

Kamu pasti tengsin, makanya kamu bilang, "Musuhannya sampai di sini dulu. Kamu kerja kelompok dengan tenang sampai tuntas, aku minta antar Chanyeol ke bengkel terdekat. Nanti aku balik sini lagi. Mau damai, syukur, mau lanjut musuhan juga nggak apa-apa. Semuanya terserah Luhan."

Merasa senang karena menang, aku masuk ke kosan, menemui teman-temanku dan mulai bergabung dalam penyelesaian tugas sambil menunggumu membetulkan motor yang mogok di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kita.

Pukul delapan tugas sudah selesai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pulang duluan karena rumahnya memang paling jauh. Tinggallah aku dan Minseok di kamar kosan Chanyeol, mengobrol tentang ini itu sampai lupa waktu.

Pukul sembilan, ayahnya Minseok datang untuk menjemput, diikuti kamu dan Chanyeol dengan motor yang sudah diperbaiki. Setelah pamit pada Chanyeol, aku memakai helm cadanganmu dan naik ke atas motor.

"Pacaran itu jangan musuhan terus! Harus sedikit konfliknya, banyak lengketnya!" kata Chanyeol seraya tertawa-tawa, membuatku senyum malu. Mungkin kamu juga sama, sampai harus menutup kaca helm rapat-rapat.

Setelah aku memegangi tali tasmu dari belakang, kamu mulai tancap gas. Ketika terjebak di lampu merah, kamu membuka kaca helm, lalu berkata, "Motorku mogok gara-gara dia tahu kalau kamu nggak akan ikut naik. Kan tadi kita lagi musuhan."

Sudah, segitu saja. Aku nggak kuasa menceritakan ulang semuanya. Terlalu banyak yang jalan-jalan di kepalaku. Tapi aku kasih tahu lima saja.

Ah! Ini apa-apaan, sih? Kepikiran kamu sampai jam satu pagi itu bukan hal yang bagus. Kenapa pula yang diingat cuma yang manis-manis? Parahnya lagi, aku malah mesem-mesem.

Aku jadi bertingkah seperti orang gagal _move on_. Padahal kamu sudah punya pacar baru yang cakep, begitupun aku.

Rindu sepihak itu bisa semenyebalkan ini, ya?


End file.
